Stormfur
Stormfur is a long-hairedRevealed in Midnight, page 43 dark gray tom with amber eyes .Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Stormkit is first seen near the end of the book when Silverstream gives birth to Graystripe of ThunderClan's kits. This is against the warrior code, since Graystripe and Silverstream come from other Clans. Fireheart arrives to help Silverstream along with Cinderpaw and Tigerclaw. He is handed a kit to lick by Cinderpaw. The kit is probably named Stormkit because of his darker fur. :His mother, Silverstream, dies and the cats (apart from Graystripe who mourns Silverstream's body) take the kits back to camp. The Clan are shocked, but Goldenflower suckles the kits, even after Speckletail demands Bluestar tell her who the biological parents were. :RiverClan comes to try and take the kits, though the Clan refuses. Later, during the battle with the rogues, RiverClan comes and helps the cats. They actually came to take the kits to RiverClan. :Graystripe decides to go to RiverClan with his kits and stay there. The book ends and Graystripe then lives in RiverClan with Stormkit and Featherkit. Rising Storm :He now lives in RiverClan with his father Graystripe and his sister Featherkit. Fireheart sees Graystripe and his kits after the forest fire. A Dangerous Path :He continues to live in RiverClan. He becomes an apprentice in this book, Stormpaw, and receives Stonefur as a mentor. When Graystripe went back to ThunderClan, he and Featherpaw remained in RiverClan. He and Featherpaw tell Mosspelt that they weren't surprised that Graystripe left, even the kits could see he wanted to go back to ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :When Tigerstar takes over RiverClan, he, Featherpaw, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot, who are all half-Clan as well, are imprisoned, due to their mixed Clan heritage. Stonefur dies to protect Featherpaw and Stormpaw, being killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe on Tigerstar's command. Stormpaw and Featherpaw are sent back to their prison, where, moments later, they and Mistyfoot are rescued by Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe, and are taken to the ThunderClan camp. :Stormpaw and Featherpaw then stay with ThunderClan for safety. Due to the death of Stonefur, Graystripe is named Stormpaw's mentor while he and Featherpaw stay with ThunderClan. :Stormpaw later fights with LionClan to defeat BloodClan. He, Featherpaw, Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, and Tawnypaw all attack Bone after he kills Whitestorm, and they manage to kill the BloodClan deputy. After the battle, Featherpaw and Stormpaw decide to return to RiverClan, as it was now safe without Tigerstar in control. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :During a Gathering, it is mentioned that he and his sister's warrior names were announced at the previous Gathering by Leopardstar; he took the name Stormfur, while his sister became Feathertail. It is also noted that Graystripe is parading them around telling everyone they are his kits. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Stormfur's sister, Feathertail, is given a prophecy by Oakheart, along with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. He went on the quest with her to keep her safe and to find Midnight, along with the mentioned cats and Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. During the trip to sun-drown-place, he and Crowpaw are cornered by two huge kittypets. Stormfur is impressed by Squirrelpaw when she attacks the kittypets and starts to have feelings for her. :When Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw fall into the water at the sun-drown-place, he jumps in to save them because being a RiverClan cat, he knows how to swim. Moonrise :Stormfur and the journeying cats are returning through the mountains after receiving Midnight's message. As they travel, Stormfur begins to notice Crowpaw taking a liking to Feathertail, and her liking him back. He is angry at her, although he does not tell her, because he thinks she should know the trouble that comes from cross Clan relationships, like how their mother died. However, Stormfur's admiration for Squirrelpaw grows, and he thinks about what it would be like if they were mates, but pushes the thought away because he knows they are from different Clans. :Soon, they meet the Tribe of Rushing Water, and the Tribe cats are intrigued with Stormfur, thinking he is a silver cat foretold in one of their prophecies. He meets a prey-hunter named Brook Where Small Fish Swim and they become good friends. The other Tribe cats are friendly with him and he thinks that they like him for who he is. But, later, when they tell him he must kill a mountain lion named Sharptooth, and take him prisoner to stop him from leaving with the other Clan cats, he feels hurt and betrayed. Brook tries to apologize to him, but Stormfur still feels hurt that she hid this from him the whole time he was here. The Clan cats come and help him escape from imprisonment while Sharptooth is attacking the Tribe. They get away as a kit-mother named Star is killed by Sharptooth. :On their way home, Stormfur's mother, Silverstream, visits him in a dream, telling him to go back and help the Tribe. After telling this to the other Clan cats, they decide they must all go back to fight Sharptooth. When Sharptooth attacks a second time, Feathertail dislodges a stone from the roof to save Crowpaw, causing it to fall, and kill Sharptooth and herself. She was the real silver cat in the prophecy, although the Tribe thought it was Stormfur. She tells him to leave her behind no matter how hard it is and save the Clan. She tells him she will always love him and always be his sister. Then she dies. A few moments after her death, he sees what looks like the silhouettes of two silver she-cats at the cave entrance; Feathertail and their mother, Silverstream. When he and Crowpaw sit vigil for her, Stormfur understands Crowpaw a little better than when he was upset at him for liking his sister. :Stormfur is subdued by sadness throughout the rest of the journey, and is dismayed to leave Brook. He convinces himself that a relationship with Squirrelpaw wouldn’t work out because they came from different Clans, and decided that Brambleclaw would make a better mate for Squirrelpaw. He wonders if he could share that kind of relationship with Brook, but he knows he has to return to the forest. Dawn :Stormfur returns to the forest with the other questing cats, and tries to convince RiverClan to leave with the other Clans from their old territory. RiverClan refuses initially, but after ShadowClan's territory was completely destroyed and the water levels in the river dropped drastically. He was the one to inform his father, Graystripe, about Feathertail's death. :Graystripe was later taken by Twolegs, much to Stormfur's dismay, because Silverstream died giving birth to him and his sister and he had so recently lost Feathertail, so he felt like everyone close to him was vanishing. :As all the Clans traveled through the mountains in search of a new territory, they stopped to rest with the Tribe of Rushing Water for a few days. There, Stormfur decides to stay with the Tribe and with Brook since he had no remaining family in the Clans. When he tells this to Squirrelpaw she is outraged but he explains that he is in love with Brook and his sister is buried in the mountains. He didn't think his father was coming back and his Clan was still upset of his being half Clan. He would eventually adapt to hunting in the way of the Tribe and begin to fit in. Twilight :Just as ThunderClan was getting over the shock of their camp being attacked by badgers, Stormfur and Brook suddenly arrive, shocked at what had happened. Sunset :Stormfur and Brook stayed with ThunderClan and helped them to rebuild after the badger attack. They helped the Clan hunt and went on patrols. Stormfur was part of the patrol that searched for Berrykit after he disappeared from camp. Shortly after this, he and Brook left for RiverClan, announcing that they intended to remain by the lake indefinitely. :When Brambleclaw was sent on an expedition into RiverClan territory to assess the Twoleg problem, he witnessed Brook chase a squirrel into ShadowClan territory and killed it while she was hunting with Stormfur and Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost took Stormfur and Brook back to RiverClan and provoked Stormfur into attacking him in front of the Clan, resulting in Stormfur's exile. Brambleclaw suspected that Hawkfrost wanted Stormfur gone because if Leopardstar died and Mistyfoot became leader, he thought that she would surely pick Stormfur as deputy, and Hawkfrost wanted that position for himself. Brambleclaw offered Stormfur residence in ThunderClan until he and Brook could return to the mountains. The two cats accepted and returned to ThunderClan. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Stormfur reprimands Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit for playing with a mouse, but when they say they are practicing to be apprentices, he lets them continue. Jaykit thinks to himself that Stormfur isn't even a proper ThunderClan cat. :He is on a patrol outside the hollow to look for the foxes that had been scented. :Later, Stormfur is seen discussing Firestar's decision to give a clearing from the territory to ShadowClan. He says that it was a wise choice, seeing as the land wasn't prey rich and not worth fighting over, but Spiderleg accuses Stormfur of not caring what territory they give up because he's not a ThunderClan cat. Stormfur grows angry, but Brackenfur cuts in before they get into a fight. :When Graystripe comes back to ThunderClan, he is astonished, but overjoyed to see that Stormfur is in ThunderClan. Stormfur is a bit shocked to see that Graystripe has a new mate, Millie, but accepts his father's choice. ''Dark River :When it is raining, Stormfur comments that the weather is too wet even for RiverClan. :When Millie declares that she wants to keep her kittypet name even now that she is a warrior, and Brook agrees that she wants to keep her Tribe given name, Stormfur supports her, saying that keeping their names does not make them disloyal. :As a battle with WindClan is anticipated, Stormfur is seen saying that none of the borders will be safe. :He is with the patrol that fights WindClan over a squirrel chased over the border. After the battle, he takes most of the cats back to camp, including Brook, who has a large wound. He stays by her side as Leafpool sees to it. Outcast :In the prologue, it is revealed that before he and Brook came to ThunderClan, a group of rogues invaded the Tribe of Rushing Water 's hunting grounds, so Stormfur tried to train the Tribe to fight. He leads them into battle, but they were badly defeated, losing Jag, and many other cats. Furious, Stoneteller blames and exiles Stormfur, telling him to never come back. Stormfur is angry at this, and retorts that Feathertail had died for the tribe. Brook decided to leave with him, and so they go to the Clans' territory, seeking refuge. :When Lionpaw loses his temper with the new warrior Berrynose, Stormfur talks with Lionpaw about how he and the other cats that made the journey to the sun-drown-place. He says he liked Squirrelflight at first, but then met Brook and he knew he loved her more. :Later, Talon and Night from the Tribe arrive in ThunderClan. When Jaypaw looks into Brook's memories to find out what is going on, Jaypaw learns about the intruders that invaded the mountains. :Talon and Night ask him and Brook to come back to the mountains with them and help them fight the invaders, although they didn't tell Stoneteller they were asking for help. Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Jaypaw, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw are the cats finally chosen to come with Stormfur, Brook, Talon, and Night to teach the Tribe how to fight and help drive off the invaders. :On the way to the mountains, they encounter Purdy, the loner who helped them get to the sun-drown-place. When they get back to the tribe, Stoneteller is not pleased with Talon and Night going to get help from the Clan cats. Eventually he accepts their help. After much trouble teaching the Tribe and battles trying to enforce borders with the intruders, they manage to win against the intruders, and Stormfur and Brook are given the chance to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, to which they accept. Eclipse :He appears briefly, saying good-bye to the Clan cats in the foothills of the mountains, and taking prey given to him and Brook, as a gift for the Tribe. He is only slightly terse at taking the prey, since it means admitting weakness. He says good-bye to Lionpaw affectionately, showing the warrior-apprentice bond they had. :Later, although he is not present, three half-siblings of his are born to Graystripe and Millie- Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits how Stormfur was very protective of Feathertail after they nearly died during TigerClan's reign, so he refused to let her go to the sun-drown-place without him. When he lost Feathertail, it pained him incredibly, but he found love in Brook, who respected him for his inner strength and loyalty. He finally decided to stay with the Tribe, feeling he had nothing connecting him to the Clans anymore. He was well suited to Tribe life, having the ThunderClan talent for stalking prey, but many of his Tribemates still couldn't get over the fact that he was a Clan cat. Only Brook was able to fully trust and respect him as if he were Tribe-born. Still, when he and Brook were forced to leave the Tribe when Stoneteller exiled them, the mountains still called them back, showing that they are his true home now. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Return to the Clans :Stormfur is seen on a RiverClan patrol that confronts Sasha and her kits, Hawk and Moth, when they are crossing the river. :He mentions that the nursery is nearly empty and the Clan needs more warriors, which helps convince Leopardstar that they would be allowed to join RiverClan. Trivia *He has also been described with blue eyes.Revealed in Outcast, page 94 *He has SkyClan blood, because his grandfather, Patchpelt, is Spottedleaf's brother.Revealed in ''Firestar's Quest', page 497 *Stormfur's grandmother, Willowbreeze, is half WindClan, thus making him and his sister, Feathertail, mixed with the blood of four Clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and SkyClan.Revealed in ''Battles of the Clans, pages 53-54 *It was revealed on Vicky's facebook that Brook and Stormfur will have kits in ''Sign of the Moon.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *In Moonrise ''he is mistakenly called Stonefur. Revealed in Moonrise, page 134 Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Brook Where Small Fish Swim:Revealed in The Sight, pg 22-23 Mother: :Silverstream:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Graystripe: Living (As of Night Whispers) Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Half-Sisters: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Grandfathers: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fallowtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedfeather:Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 54 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: ' :Oakheart:Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Graypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Unnamed tabby kit:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 2 Status Unknown :Unidentified kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Mistystar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unidentified kits of Mistystar's:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree References and Citations Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Cave Guards Category:Dark River characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Main Character Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Twilight characters Category:Warriors